Sex on Shelby's Boat
by FruitRollDown
Summary: Slash. Incest. Don't like, don't read. This is pretty much the same scene from "The Truth" where Dylan and Norman are looking for Keith Summers's belt on Shelby's boat. But I put a sex scene in the middle of it.


**A/N**: I was browsing for Dylan x Norman stuff and wasn't completely satisfied with anything. So I wrote this. I love this pairing so effing much. So steamy, unf. Idegaf that Norman is bat shit.

* * *

Norman didn't think he could ever look at a boy this way. Especially his (half) brother. Dylan was a stranger to Norman not only a week ago, and now, on Shelby's boat, he never felt closer to another human being. Besides his mother, of course.

"There's a room downstairs." Norman said. Dylan looked at Norman, really looked at him, then said. "Let's go."

Norman's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know why, but it did. The way his brother looked at him was intoxicating. Dylan went down the ladder first and Norman was left watching him go down. He momentarily forgot why they were even there as he pondered why on earth Dylan looked at him the way he did. Was it all in his head? He thought so. Norman sighed heavily and finally went to the room below the deck to hunt for Keith Summer's belt.

The two boys were searching violently for the belt, and Dylan's focus passed onto Norman and all the younger brother was now thinking about was the belt. He had to find this stupid belt.

"Norman, how do you think your father died?"

Norman stopped and looked at his half-brother. Why this all of a sudden? "You know. A huge shelf in the garage fell on him."

Dylan gave Norman a hard, but concerned look. look. "You really believe that?"

"Yeah." Norman stopped digging through a cubby on the floor and stood up. Dylan mirrored his movements. "Why?" Norman asked unsurely.

"It's a pretty freak accident." Dylan said.

Norman turned away from his brother and started looking through more junk, wondering what on Earth his brother was talking about. What did that have to do with anything? Does he honestly think someone might have killed him?

"Do you see a screw driver anywhere?" Norman looked over to Dylan and saw him messing with something on the ceiling. Norman looked around briefly and saw a shelf in the corner. "There's some tools over here..." Norman walked over to the corner of the room and found a screwdriver on the floor. He bent over a grabbed it then turned around to see Dylan looking over at him.

Norman's heart skipped a beat then took a deep breath then walked over towards his brother. "Here." He said quietly, reaching the screwdriver to his brother. "Thanks." Dylan said and snatched the tool from Norman's hand and gave his attention back to the tile on the ceiling. Norman held his breath as he shone his flashlight onto the spot Dylan was working on.

"I think she killed him, if you ask me." Dylan said, glancing at Norman occasionally.

Norman watched his brother intently. "No. She wouldn't do that." He said surely.

"You can't see her, you're too close." Dylan started viciously working on the tile as he continued, obviously agitated. "She hated him, she was miserable."

"No, it wasn't her fault, he was impossible." Norman said, easily defending Norma.

"I think she killed him, got the insurance money, and got the hell out of there." Dylan said bluntly.

Norman looked at Dylan. How could he say that? Why would he think so insensitively about his own mother? "He was my dad. She wouldn't have killed my own dad. He was just unhappy, he didn't know how to deal with anything." Norman felt the need to defend his father, too. "It wasn't his fault."

Dylan made an angry yet hurt expression. "You can't keep making excuses for everyone all the time. It is their fault. They shouldn't act the way they do. He was a bastard. And she's insane." Dylan briefly stopped what he was doing and looked Norman in the eyes, causing Norman's cheeks to heat up a little, for who knows why. "Dangerous even." Dylan said. "You need to see that." Right when Dylan gave his complete attention back to the tile, Summers's belt fell right to the ground, causing Norman to catch his breath and fall back into Dylan.

The older brother caught the younger by the shoulders and looked down at him. Norman looked up at his brother and held his breath. He was expecting Dylan to let go of him right when he caught him, but the older boy held onto him as they shared gazes. Dylan slid his hands from Norman's shoulders down to his elbows and slightly smiled, causing Norman's chest to pound out of his chest.

In a second, Dylan let go of Norman and pushed past him, leaving the younger boy in a daze. Norman watched his half-brother walk away from him then turn around. Feeling self-conscious, Norman down casted his eyes.

"Stick with me, kid." Dylan said. "Now, let's get rid of this belt."

Norman made a confused expression. "Dylan?"

Dylan turned back around and looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"Do you really think our mom killed my dad? Why? Why do you think such horrible things about her? What did she ever do to you?" Norman was hurt. His mother was so important to him, she took great care of him. Maybe she could be a little controlling but, that's how all mothers are. He just wanted his mother and his brother to get along, that would make him feel generally better.

"Norman, why can't you see what she's doing?" Norman's heart skipped a beat as he looked up to see Dylan about a foot away from him. How did he get so close to him without him knowing? It didn't matter. Dylan took another step closer to his brother and put his hands on Norman's shoulders again. "She's putting you in danger, and I don't want that for you." The amount of concern on Dylan's face made Norman blush and look away.

All Norman could think about was Dylan touching him, though there was so much more to worry about. It didn't matter, not now. Norman reached up his hands and moved to push away his brother. But when his hands made contact with Dylan's chest, he stopped himself. His chest was so warm and he couldn't help but to look down at it.

Dylan moved his hands down to Norman's waist and pulled him closer. He moved his lips to Norman's ear and whispered, "I just want you to be safe." He kissed his younger brother on the forehead then locked eyes with him. "And I know you can be safe when you're with me."

Norman didn't know what he was doing, let alone what he was feeling. But all he wanted to do now was kiss Dylan. So that's what he did. The only thing running through his mind when he connected his lips to his brother's was the idea of safety. Throughout his whole life, he constantly felt like he was missing something. His mother offered him love, but he felt there was something more, like there was a part of him he didn't know existed. But here with Dylan, like this, he couldn't feel more safe. If there was a part of him he wasn't aware of, he knew Dylan would be able to handle it, he knew he could rely on Dylan to take care of him.

Dylan's eyes widened. Sure he was planning on kissing Norman eventually, but he never expected the teen to go for it first. This made him more than happy. This made him excited.

The older brother didn't hesitate. He kissed Norman back and pulled him closer. He deepened the kiss as he felt Norman's hands grip the front of his shirt. Dylan smiled into the kiss and moved one of his hands to the back of Norman's head so he could let the younger boy know that he had no intentions of letting him go.

Norman shut his eyes and melted into the kiss, not believing this was happening. He felt Dylan's tongue on his lips and Norman had no problem opening his mouth and letting that wet muscle meet his. Norman had other kisses like this before, but Dylan seemed way more experienced compared to the teenage girls he kissed. He knew exactly what he was doing with his tongue and Norman ravished in it. He even let out a small, barely-audible moan.

Dylan heard it and couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away from his half-brother and walked to the tiny bed that he was searching earlier and cleared all the shit from it. He turned back to face Norman who was just standing there, looking extremely flustered and dazed. DYlan couldn't help but to chuckle at his adorableness. "Come here, you dork."

Norman's eyes lit up as if he was woken up from his daydream. He slowly walked towards Dylan as a small smile played on his lips.

"You are so slow." Dylan mumbled as he reached out and grabbed Norman's hand, pulling him onto the bed. Norman gasped but then bit his lip once he saw his brother take of his jacket and t-shirt to reveal a wet dream come true.

Norman quickly felt insecure and looked down at his clothed body. He was not at all fit like Dylan, it was a little embarrassing.

Dylan climbed on top of his little brother and sighed when he noticed that Norman was wearing a button-up shirt. He started to unbutton it as he spoke quietly. "You and you button-up shirts and sweater vests. You dress like such a dork, you know that, right?"

Norman's faced reddened once his shirt was completely off. "If you don't like it then why are you all over me?" He teased. Dylan gave him a look.

"I never said I didn't like it."

Norman gasped when Dylan's mouth started to kiss and nip at his neck, making his breath deepen. His brother started to grind against him, sending ripples of pleasure throughout his body. He started moaning and grind back.

As he continued to move against Norman, Dylan kissed down Norman's neck and collarbone until he got to one of his brother's perk nipple which he took inside of his mouth, abusing it with his tongue and teeth.

"D-Dylan... Ahh..!" Norman squeezed his eyes shut and moved his hands to his brother's hair, attempting to distract himself from the growing tightness in his pants. Dylan seemed to noticed it, too since he moved one of his hands to grasp Norman's bulge. He started to massage it tenderly as he moved his mouth to the neglected nipple.

"This.. This is so wrong, Dylan." Norman said, out of breath.

Dylan continued to massage Norman but he abandoned the nipple we was nibbling on to look at his brother. "I know." He said as he smiled devilishly. Norman furrowed his eyebrows and let out a moan when his brother went back to sucking on his neck.

The older brother began to grow impatient. With this little hot thing squirming and moaning beneath him, he just had to do something. Dylan sat up on his knees and began to unbutton Norman's pants.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Norman said, panicked.

Dylan looked at him. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked sincerely.

Norman looked at him as he tried to regain a steady breathing pattern. "No." He said quietly.

"Thought not." Dylan responded as he yanked off his brother's pants. "Briefs? I thought you'd be wearing whitey-tighties."

Norman softly chuckled. "I'm not that lame."

"Right." Dylan went lower and lower as he pulled down his brother's boxer briefs. Once Norman was completely bare, Dylan kissed the tip of Norman's leaking penis, causing the younger brother to squirm. "What, you've never gotten a blow job?" Dylan tease.

Norman was breathing hard. "I mean, I have. But it wasn't that nice. It was actually pretty awkward."

"Mm." Dylan licked Norman's penis like a lolipop before taking the whole thing into his mouth. He expertly bobbed his head up and down as he moved his hands up to tweak and and pinch at Norman's nipples.

The younger boy heaved and moaned as he spread his knees farther apart and bucked up into his brother's warm, wet heat. He held onto Dylan's head as he experienced the pleasure of his life.

All of a sudden, Dylan pulled away and moved his mouth lower and gave Norman's entrance a nice, hard, wet lick. He jabbed his tongue in and out quickly, prepping his younger brother for what was to come. Once he thought his brother was wet enough, he moved his index finger to the twitching hole and gently pushed in. "Relax," he murmured. As he eased in his finger, Dylan went back to sucking off Norman, attempting to distract him from the "weirdness" of this new experience.

Norman covered his mouth as his brother started messing with his puckered entrance, not really knowing what to think about all of it. He was told to relax, so he tried his hardest to do so. He didn't exactly know what his brother was trying to do, but he had a vague idea. Dylan was giving him all this attention and Norman loved all of it. He had sex with Bradley Martin and that was okay. She was crying and moaning and it all was pretty extreme. So here, like this with Dylan, he had never felt more turned on in his life and he wanted Dylan to feel the same. He made a decision that the more noise he made, the more obnoxious he would seem. So Norman kept his noise level to a minimum.

As he added another finger, Dylan began to scissor his little brother. He realized his brother from his mouth and sat up on his knees as he continued to work on Norman. He used his free hand to undo his his pant's button and zipper. He pulled out his cock and start to massage it, much like he did to Norman moments ago. He stroked himself to the sight of his little brother pushing himself against Dylan's two fingers. "Does that feel good?" Dylan asked as he smiled down at his younger brother.

Norman nodded as he pushed himself against his brothers fingers repeatedly. He didn't know what it was that made him love this feeling so much. This whole situation was extremely hot, and allowing his brother to do this to him was barely satisfying. He reached his hand down and started to stroke his dick, biting his lip to keep from moaning.

"Why are you biting your lip?" Dylan asked in a husky voice, though he knew the answer. He pulled his fingers from his half brother and pinned Norman's hands above his head. Norman watched as Dylan used his free hand to spread Norman's legs even wider. "Relax," the older brother whispered as he guided his cock to the other's entrance. "The pain will be over before you know it, I promise."

'Pain?' Norman gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as his brother eased his way inside of him. His mouth hung open but no sound escaped. He felt like he was being ripped into two. Dylan's fingers were long and manly, but they were nothing compared to the dick that was assaulting him now. It kept on going and going and it seemed like it would never stop, until it finally did.

Dylan released Norman's hands and hooked his little brother's legs over his shoulder, going even deeper, bending Norman in half. "D-Dylan!" Norman said under his breath as he opened his eyes which now held tears. "It's almost done, Norman..." Dylan said as he finally pushed all the way in, filling his brother to the brim. "Tell me when you're ready..." He said quietly before he leaned down a tiny bit more so he was able to gently kiss Norman's open mouth.

The younger of the two watched as his brother kiss him gently. The tension inside of him was extreme but he trusted that it wouldn't hurt as much later. He held onto his brothers shoulders as he kissed back, slowly and carefully, as if he were to break if he kissed any harder. Norman ran his hands over Dylan's back as he kissed him, slowly getting used to the hardness that was now inside him. "I'm ready." Norman said quietly.

Dylan continued to kiss Norman as he gently pulled out of him, causing the younger brother to take a sharp inhale of breath, feeling extremely sore and uncomfortable. Once only his tip was in, Dylan pushed himself all the way back to the hilt, groaning. "Norman, you... You're so... Perfect." He tightly held onto his younger brother as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in repeatedly, breathing hard and occasionally kissing the boy underneath him.

Norman squeezed Dylan's shoulders, tilted his head back and let Dylan kiss and bite at his neck, causing Norman to get as hard as he was before the pain hit him. "You feelin' better, Norman?" He whispered across Norman's neck as Norman felt a burst of pleasure inside of him. "What was that?" He asked, in a pleasured trance.

Dylan answered Norman's question by hitting his younger brother's prostate repeatedly. Norman panted like a dog in the heat and gasped as his brother started to pinch one of his nipples. It still hurt, but it didn't even matter, if not heighten the experience. "Dylan," Norman panted out, "you can go faster if you want now..." Dylan smiled into the kiss that he was giving his brother before started to move his hips faster. He honestly couldn't believe that he was fucking his younger brother, but it was amazing. Norman was already beautiful, but in this condition right now, the teenager was to die for.

Norman completely forgot that he had a penis since all of this pleasure was coming from what Dylan was giving him, but that quickly changed when he felt his Dylan's hand wrap around his leaking cock and begin to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Norman didn't know what to do with his body at all. The pleasure was overwhelming and he was beginning to feel the hotness bubbling inside him, telling him that he was close to cumming.

The heat that was Norman's inner muscles pulled Dylan in deeper and caused him to drive himself into his younger brother harder. Norman held in his moans but the faces he made were so extremely wanton and varied, Dylan almost couldn't bare it. Drool pooled at the corner of the teen's mouth as it hung open. He was a mess and it was beautifully sexy.

Feeling his release creeping up on him, Dylan needed to go faster and harder to get the most out of this experience. The older brother was worried about what was to come once he was done fucking the life out of his beloved Norman. Would he automatically regret this? Would he pretend it never happened? Honestly, there was only one way to find out.

Dylan went faster, panting as he heard skin hit skin louder than before. He moved his hand faster and faster over Norman's pulsing hot dick. A low, breathy groan came from Norman as his seed bursted from his tip and landed his chest. Norman's muscles tighten and convulsed around Dylan's pounding cock. The intensity was too much and Dylan came inside of his little brother, coating the teen's insides with his hot cum. Dylan admired the way Norman looked, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. It was all very intoxicating. He leaned down and kissed Norman as he rode out his orgasm.

"We should have thought this through." Norman whispered as Dylan pressed his naked body against his.

"Yeah, probably." Dylan said lazily, loosely wrapping an arm around Norman's waist.

"We should go... Mom is probably waiting for us."

Dylan sighed and pushed himself up so he was hovering closely over Norman's face. "There are a lot of things we should do, isn't there?" He smiled charmingly as Norman kindly smiled back before reaching out his neck to kiss Dylan lightly on the lips. Dylan kissed back violently and pulled Norman on top of him. He groped his brother's bare ass as he pushed his tongue through Norman's mouth, devouring the teen.

Norman automatically kissed back as passionately, as if it was second nature, then remembered the situation they were in. He pulled back and got off of Dylan, leaving the older boy in defeat. "We need to go now." Norman said firmly as he glared at his brother.

Dylan glared back. Then his expression softened and he looked lovingly at the teen, his looks corrupted by sex. "Fine."

"Now she's safe." Dylan said as the brothers watched the ripples in the water fade.

"Thanks." Norman said, looking at his older brother with a hint of admiration.

Dylan eyed his brother up and down, satisfied with what he saw. He smirked at Norman. "My pleasure."


End file.
